


Following

by SSFelton



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Use of bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSFelton/pseuds/SSFelton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why McCoy smuggled Jim on the Enterprise.</p>
<p>Use of mildly bad language on McCoy's part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following

McCoy stopped in his tracks.  _What the **hell** was he doing? _

He was a doctor, of course, and the Vulcans most likely needed a lot of those. But he hated space! All the things that could go wrong on a tin can in the middle of nowhere. He joined Starfleet to keep his feet on the ground at a Federation hospital, not fly off by himself into disease and death and darkness!

If that brat wasn't going into space, then what the hell was he following?

In the two seconds he paused, he came to a resolute decision that would surely get him court-martialed. It wasn't like he gave a damn - he was too good a god-dammed doctor to let go of and he didn't want to be a ship officer anyway!

Jim looked so crestfallen, like a kicked puppy denied dinner and a bed. And Len needed to help those Vulcans because he was a doctor, damnit! That's what he did!

The kid was coming with him, come hell-fire or storm.


End file.
